


You’re my world.

by DarlingDixie, DesigningDixie



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDixie/pseuds/DarlingDixie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesigningDixie/pseuds/DesigningDixie
Summary: Hayden has a heart attack, and Julia realizes she could have lost her everything.
Kudos: 4





	You’re my world.

It was five o’ clock on a Wednesday and Julia was relaxing on the couch, reading a book and drinking her wine. Payne was in the backyard playing with his basketball, he was so into his sports it was what he was practically always doing. Julia heard a knock and got up, she opened the door to Charlene with a big smile on her face and a basket full of homemade muffins. “ _Why Charlene, hello! You know you didn’t have to do all of this. It had completely slipped my mind you were stopping by_ ” said Julia, hugging Charlene and grabbing the basket. “ _Oh it’s no trouble. You know me, I love baking!_ ” Julia took the basket into the kitchen and set it on the counter, Payne walked in and plopped himself onto the couch. “ _Payne darlin you know I told you to go right up and get cleaned up for supper. You go on upstairs, and don’t be rude, say hello to miss Frazier._ ” Charlene smiled and walked over to the couch. “ _Hello Payne! Gee you’re getting so big!” “Hello miss Frazier_ ,” said Payne. Once Payne had gone upstairs Julia went back into the kitchen, coming out with a meatloaf and some corn. “ _Oh Julia, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble!_ ” Charlene said, heading to the table. “ _Believe me Charlene, it’s no trouble! With Hayden gone at work and Payne always busy it keeps me occupied, besides I always have loved cooking_ _!_ ” They continued talking for the next thirty minutes, like women do, when Julia heard the phone ring. “ _Excuse me Charlene, let me grab that real quick, it’s probably Hayden!_ ” Grabbing the phone she answered. “ _Hello_?” “ _Is this Mrs. Julia McIlroy?” Her expression changed, “Y…Yes might I ask who is calling?” “My name is Mary, I’m a nurse at Georgia Memorial Hospital…_ ” The color drained out of Julia’s face when she heard the next words. “ _We have your husband here, he suffered a heart attack and was brought in about five minutes ago_.” There was a long pause, “ _Mrs. McIlroy?” “Oh my God, I’m coming now, thank you for calling._ ” Julia dropped to her knees before she could even put the phone down as violent sobs racked her petite frame. Charlene ran to her and held her in her arms, _“JULIA! Julia whats wrong???”_ Julia stood and began frantically putting her coat on and trying to find her keys. “ _Hayden is at the hospital, he…he…he had a heart attack!” “My God Julia! I’m so sorry I’ll stay with Payne you go be with him!” “Oh Payne! Thank you Charlene! Thank you!”_ Julia drove as fast as she could, thankfully Georgia Memorial wasn’t far from their home. She ran in going straight to the front desk. “ _Hi ma’am, can I help you?” “Please, my husband was brought in for a heart attack. Hayden McIlroy, I need to see him please!” “I’ll bring you to the icu waiting room ma’am.” “When can I see him?” “I’ll let the doctor know you are here and he will come speak with you as soon as he is out of surgery.”_ Julia felt sick to her stomach. She was willing herself not to start crying again, at least not yet. Surgery?? She needed to be with him, she needed to know if he was alright. She couldn’t lose the love of her life. Julia reminded herself to breathe as the doctor approached her. “ _Hello Mrs. McIlroy, I’m Dr. Walker.” “Hi Dr. Walker. Please, call me Julia.” “Julia, your husband suffered a heart attack, it wasn’t extreme but did cause some damage. I went in and placed a stent to help prevent blockage and future attacks. However I do want to keep him over night to ensure it holds and to monitor him.” “When can I see him?” “Give me ten minutes to get him situated in his room and then I will come and get you.” “Thank you, Dr. Walker”_ With shaky hands Julia called the house to speak with Charlene. “ _Charlene, It’s Julia. Hayden had to have surgery and I’m going to need to spend the night at the hospital. I will call Suzanne to come stay with Payne.” “Oh Julia, I’m so sorry! Thank god he’s okay. Don’t worry about calling Suzanne. I’m here, I will stay with Payne.” “Well he isn’t out of the woods yet. Thank you Charlene, it means a lot!_ ” Dr. Walker had just brought Julia to the door of Hayden’s room and told her when she was ready she could go in. Julia walked in and froze. Hayden lay in the hospital bed asleep and frail. For a man who had such a strong presence he looked the complete opposite as he lay there hooked up to machines. It absoulty broke Julia’s heart to see him like that. She walked over and sat next to his bed and grabbed his hand. Colder than she would like it to be. She held it up to her cheek and began to sob. “ _Hayden darlin’…how could you pull something like this? You can’t leave me, can’t leave us. I need you…I love you._ ” She kissed him on the hand and closed her eyes and began to pray. Hayden opened his eyes and heard Julia more than saw her crying with her head down over him with his hand in hers. Caressing her head with the other her breathe caught and she looked up at him. She looked almost as drained and exhausted as him, but still beautiful. “ _Hayden, I....” Julia just looked down, a tear falling from her face. “Julia darlin, I’m ok._ ” Hayden kissed her hand and gestured her to come closer, he hugged her and kissed her forehead. _“Hayden, I was so scared._ ” Julia’s voice soft and still trembling. “ _Julia,please, listen to me._ ” Haden held both of her hands in his own, he looked into her big sad eyes and smiled. “ _Darling, I’m okay. That’s all. It will all be fine. I love you..so so much.”_ Julia hugged Hayden, tears still falling down her face. “ _I love you. To the moon and back._ ” She said, kissing him and brushing her hands through his hair. _“Oh Julia! Who’s with Payne?” “It’s fine darlin’, Charlene is staying with him. She was over for dinner when I got the call. I’m going to stay here tonight, she said she would stay the night and watch Payne.” “Oh okay, darlin’ you don’t have to stay. You need sleep.” “Hayden, I’m not going anywhere. You’re my world and I’m not going to leave you._ ” Hayden scooted over and patted the bed next to him, he grinned at her questioning look. “ _Well if you’re going to stay with me I’m not gonna have you out of my arms, now come here._ ” She couldn’t help but smile and slide in next to him in his hospital bed. She let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding and just melted into his embrace. Resting her head on his chest and her hand over his heart. “ _How are you feelin’ my love?” “I told you, I’m fine Julia._ ” Her head whipped up and she glared at him, _“don’t you lie to me Hayden._ ” He rolled his eyes and sighed, “ _Fine..I’m tired, and I’m sore and I’m a little scared._ ” Hayden squeezed her a little tighter. Julia lifted her head to look him in the eyes again and caressed his cheek. “ _Oh Hayden.....darlin!” “I’m scared too. You know you can always talk to me. I know it’s scary. The thought of loosing you terrifies me to no end. You’re my everything and more. Hayden, Payne and I need you like the breath in our lungs. We are gonna get through this together. You’re not going anywhere, not without me. I love you.”_ She kissed him gently on the mouth. Not trusting his words and emotions he simply nodded. When he was having the heart attack the only things he though of were Julia and Payne. Now he was thanking god that he was still here to love them. He couldn’t bare the thought of leaving them, of Julia having to raise Payne alone and to not have him to find comfort and love. Hayden kissed her back a little more passionately and a few more times that they had intended. Julia broke the kiss and laid her head back down, tears falling freely once again. She loved this man with every fiber of her being. She thought to herself, “ _what if I loose him. Then what. I won’t make it. Please lord don’t take him away._ ” And with that she was drifting into sleep finally. It was around nine the next morning and Julia had just woken up, Hayden was still asleep beside her and they were still cuddled up in his bed. She was still half awake when she hear a knock at the door. “ _Mrs. Mcllroy, oh I’m sorry to bother you. There’s a call for you at the desk, a Charlene Frazier?_ ” Julia got up and nodded, ” _oh yes I’ll be there in a second, thank you_.” Once Julia had freshened up she went to the desk, _“Charlene, is everything alright?” “Oh yes, everything is fine. Payne was just wondering if he could visit his daddy in a little while.”_ Julia had completely forgotten to tell Payne what was going on, she just figured Charlene would explain. “Oh..yes he can, stop by whenever you’d like.” Once Julia was off the phone she rushed back to Hayden’s room, she didn’t want to leave him for a second. She stepped in and Hayden was just waking up, “ _morning darlin”_ she said, coming over to Hayden and kissing him. “ _Good morning hun, how are you doin’?_ ” She smiled and shrugged, “ _I’m ok, I’m a lot more worried about how you are.”_ Hayden chuckled and shook his head. “ _Julia, I told you, I’m fine. Sweetheart you need to stop worrying, I know this is scary but we just have to have faith that everything will be ok._ ” Payne came with Charlene. Charlene stayed for about half an hour and then left. As she was leaving she looked back through the door of his hospital room to see the three of them hugging tightly, Julia kissing Payne on the head and Hayden on the lips. Charlene felt a tear slip out as she saw Julia do the same. It made Charlene so happy just to see how content Julia was with her boys. She left before anyone could notice her watching. “You boys are my life, I hope you know how much I love you!” Julia said with a tear running down her cheek. _“I love you too momma”_ , just as Payne was finishing Dr. Walker came in. _“Mr. McIlroy you’re looking good and I say you’re good to go home. But I do want you to take a least a week off of work, two if you can manage. Make sure you are taking your medicine and trying to keep your stress levels to a minimum. Y’all have a good afternoon._ ” Hayden squeezed Julia’s hand and answered back, “ _Yes sir! And thank you again Dr. Walker._ “ he pulled Julia down, kissing her and smiling. _“let’s go home baby”_. Once home Julia got Hayden situated in bed and made sure he was comfortable. She went off to shower, after being at the hospital for two days she couldn’t think of anything that would feel better. While Julia was showering Payne had come in to talk to his dad and keep him company. They just talked like a father and son would. When Julia came out in her night gown and robe she couldn’t help but smile at the sight they made. _“My boys”_ she thought. Payne looked so much like his father, and she loved that. When they noticed her they wrapped up conversation, Payne kissing his momma on the cheek and going off to his room to bed. Julia snuggled into Hayden as he pulled her tightly by the waist to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. “ _You and Payne have a nice talk?” “We did. Julia, we did good with him. He’s turning out to be a fine young man.”  
_

_“I’ll never forget the day I found out I was pregnant with Payne. I was excited and scared all at the same time. It’s what I’d always wanted in life, to marry the love of my life and create a life out of that love we shared. The moment I found out I couldn’t stop crying, it’s silly I know, but I was so overwhelmed! All my dreams were coming true._ ” 

Hayden smiled and replied,

 _“Do you know what I remember about that day?”_ She shook her head and waited for him to continue, “ _I remember the intense joy I felt. Besides our wedding day I don’t think I had ever been happier. Not only was I thrilled about having a child but to see my wife light up and to know that you were getting everything you’d ever wanted. Everything we wanted. I knew you were going to be a fantastic mother and that babies best friend. I told myself that if our baby got even a third of the love you had shown me, then he would never have to worry. I was also relieved, I knew that if something were to happen to me that you wouldn’t be alone._ ” 

Choosing to ignore that last comment in fear of breaking down she continued. “ _Oh my and the day Payne was born...the best day of my life! Yes it was painful and long but it brought me the greatest gift in the world, my beautiful baby boy. When they placed him on my chest all I could do was cry, all the fears were washed away, I could see my whole life when I looked at him. And he was so handsome, just like his father._ ” She felt Hayden squeeze her a little tighter, _“Hayden I fell even more in love with you that day. Suddenly there was a living representation of our love and the promise of the future for our little family. You and Payne are the greatest things God has ever given me, I’m blessed beyond measure. Payne and I need you. I love you so so much Hayden. You’ll never know the joy that you have given me...you’ve given me the life I always dreamed of._ ” Julia said, her eyes beginning to water once again. Hayden pulled her in to a passionate kiss. _“Julia, you have made the happiest man in the world. You and Payne are my heart beat. I love you darlin._ ” They cuddled closer if even possible and they feel asleep. It was the best feeling for the both of them for Hayden to be home once again. “ _Hayden, you’re my world._ ”


End file.
